lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Amusement Bark
"Amusement Bark" is an episode from The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa. Synopsis After deliberate accidents caused by Boss Beaver's obnoxious son Boy Beaver take place at an amusement park, Timon and Pumbaa must work at the park to repay the damages. Plot "Amusement Bark" begins by introducing Timon, a meerkat, and his warthog friend, Pumbaa. At the start of the episode, the two friends are arriving at the amusement park, arguing over which activity they want to do first. After mistaking Pumbaa for pulling a trick on him, Timon declares that he wants to do Pumbaa's choice of activity, which is to buy a souvenir. The duo enters the souvenir shop and Timon begins to complain about the "overpriced junk." Pumbaa, however, bounds eagerly into the store, yelling his excitement to the world. Timon sighs and begins to wait for his friend to finish shopping. Not long into his wait, the meerkat is approached by a young beaver, who declares that he doesn't like meerkats. The beaver then proceeds to drop a sign on Timon and hammer his toes, after which the meerkat's actions accidentally wreck the entire store. When the boss of the complex attempts to make Timon pay for the damages, Timon angrily declares that he didn't break anything. The boss, however, refuses to hear his objections and immediately sets Timon and Pumbaa to work in exchange for the damages. After setting the two up at a local restaurant, the boss leaves the duo to make "logs on a stick" for the eager customers. As Timon and Pumbaa are working, the same beaver from the souvenir store approaches and turns the dial of manufactured logs to its highest setting, making Timon and Pumbaa's job impossible. Though Timon wrestles with the controls in an attempt to turn the machine back to normal, the machine explodes, leaving the business in ruins. The boss appears directly after the accident, yelling that Timon and Pumbaa will pay for these repairs as well. Later, Timon and Pumbaa are hired to drive the monorail. As Pumbaa is navigating, Timon continuously spots the mischievous beaver hiding in the driver's compartment. Timon's attempts to catch the little rascal end with him distracting Pumbaa, who, in turn, crashes the monorail. Naturally, the boss makes his appearance at this moment, declaring that they must now pay for the monorail too. After being set to work on holding a giant beaver balloon for the park boss, Timon proceeds to complain to Pumbaa about the annoying beaver. No sooner has he made his complaints when Timon spots the beaver walking past. As the meerkat takes chase, Pumbaa finds that he cannot support the weight of the balloon and subsequently begins to float high into the air. As the balloon passes a nearby building, it catches on a weather vane and pops, landing directly on a humiliated Timon and Pumbaa. After the accident, the boss orders Timon and Pumbaa to take his son, Boy Beaver, for a ride on the Log Flume. Upon seeing the child, however, Timon identifies him as the true cause behind all of the accidents. Pumbaa quickly interrupts Timon and graciously agrees to take the child on the ride. When the three arrive, Timon and Pumbaa climb into the ride, expectant of a good time, but the little beaver ties up the man at the controls and takes over the ride completely, leaving Timon and Pumbaa at his mercy. The ride goes crazy under Boy Beaver, nearly killing Timon and Pumbaa, until the child is caught in action by his father. When the ride comes to a stumbling halt, with Timon and Pumbaa falling through the floor, the boss expresses his concerns that he may be sued if they're injured. Timon and Pumbaa, however, agree to not press legal charges, so long as they can purchase the park and have the two beavers be their new workers. The boss and his son are back at the restaurant making "logs on a stick," and Timon and Pumbaa vengefully turn the dial to its highest setting. Video Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa Episodes Category:Media